Frozen Frost
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Another FrostBunny story. Has reference to self harm. Two-shot: It started out a simple ice-skating lesson. But, then, it turned into a life and death situation for everyone's favorite frost controlling Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**_Contains Jack!Angst: Cutting_**

* * *

"I don't see _why_ you dragged us out here…" E. Aster Bunny, otherwise known as Bunnymund, said, his emerald eyes were practically in slits at the young barefoot Frost, pissed at his boyfriend.

Frost was his name for he was able to control snow along with everything associated with it and it was his last name from the time of the 1700's, the time when he grew up, he was raised by a loving family back then, until he died saving his sister from drowning in the lake by their home.

His full, real name, Jackson Overlord Frost. The boy who never really grew up, the one who never stopped believing in the Guardians, who told his sister and brothers tales of the unseen 'legends' and 'myths'. But, back to the matter at hand.

"Come on Bunny." North said, a smile across his face "Jack is teaching us to ice skate."

The rabbit's eyes rolled as he muttered " Shouldn't you be preparing for Christmas. The _most_ important holiday of the year."

"Oh _chill out_ Kangaroo!" Jack called as he ran along the frozen lake, making the sheet of ice on the lake thicker, looking like he was flying, Baby Tooth was flying beside him. The little fairy had taken a shine to Jack, following him around everywhere, pissing Bunny off.

Jack stopped in front of the group of Guardians and bit at Aster's nose, coating the pink nose in a small coat of slush. "Nipped your nose!"

Bunny blushed beneath his fur, his mouth agape, he shivered. Tooth giggled and Sandy covered his mouth with his hands, North rolled his jolly eyes as he looked at he snow spirit that was normally associated with Christmas

"Is the lake ready yet Jack?"

"Almost!" Jack called, he was in the center of the lake. He was making a giant snowflake in the center. After he finished making the snow flake, he had the snow rain down lightly "Done! The ice is heavy duty! Skate all you like!"

He raced back over, nearly avoiding North who took to the ice faster than Bunnymund to a carrot, and grabbed Bunny's paw, calling "C'mon Bunny!", and he pulled Bunnymund onto the ice. Bunny tore out of Jack's grip and leapt onto the snowcapped shore.

Tooth had started skating while her fairies where trying to catch the snowflakes. She was using her wings to skate faster, rivaling Jack's top speed on the ice. After skating hand-in-hand with Jack in the center of the lake, she went to go skate with North. Sandy was a pro, almost as good as Jack.

Jack was twisting in the canter, using his staff as something to help him balance. A few mini-fairies were buzzing around Sandy's face, making it difficult to see. Sandy, blinded by the fairies, smacked into Jack. As the lithe immortal flew into the ice, he lost his staff.

As soon as he realized this, the ice beneath him started cracking. North skated to the shore, Sandy, Tooth and the mini-fairies floated up. Bunny's eyes were trained on the lake's center, the other's followed his eyes to see Jack slowly moving into a kneeling position, surprised.

Jack! Move!" Tooth's yells fell on deaf ears as Jack was on his knees in the center, paralyzed with fear upon remembering his death upon his first time falling through the ice.

"Frosty!" Bunny yelled, Jack finally snapped out of his daze just in time to feel himself fall through the ice again. "No!" Bunny launched into the lake, intent on saving his boyfriend.

* * *

Under the ice was cold, unbearable. Just like it was the first time. Jack tried to swim upwards, but he couldn't move his arms. It was just like the first time. And, unlike the first time, he wouldn't be waking up.

_Someone. Please, help me._ Jack thought, unable to stop himself from crying as he closed his eyes.

He was so numb. He didn't feel a pair of strong, furry arms pull him to a muscular, fur lined chest, or the water that was rushing past his face. He didn't feel any of that. He couldn't hear anything either. Not even the pained, begging cries of his boyfriend as he ripped his clothing off to reveal cuts everywhere on his torso.

Everything was dark, cold, and unfeeling. He missed light, warmth, and love. But he doubted that Man in the Moon would save, that anyone would save this time. Just like last time, it was cold. Colder then Jack could ever remember being, wither he was dead or alive.

But, he prayed he could experience it again, being alive. That was the hope of a lost, lonely, and grieving winter spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter of FrozenFrost.

* * *

Silence. The unbearable silence that echoed through the room was defeating. Bunny was beside himself in worry. His Jack was in pain and there was nothing he could do right now aside from waiting for him to get better. He couldn't get Jack's frightened face out if his mind as he fell thought the ice for a second time.

He saw Jack's pain and belief that no one was going to save him. It wasn't fair. None if it was fair. Jack was in pain. Bunny hated that. He knew what it was like, the cold feeling of being alone. But, the degree that Jack was left alone, that was terrible.

_Is that why there's cuts on him? Because he felt so alone, did he feel colder than even his own ice made him?_ Bunny though. He felt bad, his insides were frozen. His insides became knotted. He swore that when Jack got out of his coma, he would make sure Jack _never_ felt lonely again.

* * *

A week, the longest week of Bunny's life. It was almost after 10 on the seventh day. He stayed by Jack's bedside every night. A groan woke him up. Bunny opened his eyes and saw Jack's eyes starting to open. His eyes suddenly shot open and he saw Bunny. Blue eyes filled with tears of fear.

Bunny took Jack into his arms as he cried in fear and pain.

"Jack, it's okay. You're safe now." Bunny kissed Jack's forehead as the snow spirit cried.

"Bunny..." Jack whispered "I' m sorry."

"It's all okay Jack. Everything's okay." Bunny whispered back.

* * *

The following two days were slow and uneventful. Bunny was constantly hugging and kissing Jack. Jack was curious and so he finally asked

"What's with the constant affection?"

"I love you."

"Seriously. What is with the affection?"

Bunny chuckled nervously before saying "I'll tell you about it only if you tell me about your cuts."

Jack sighed and whispered "I cut myself at the end of every year for the past three hundred years to symbolize kids not believing in me."

Bunny kissed his lover's snow white hair.

"Your cuts are why I am very affectionate with you." Bunny kissed Jack's forehead as Jack muzzled his coat as the two of them lay down on their bed at North' s home, Sandy' s Dreamsand was taking hold, giving them sweet dreams.


End file.
